There are known generator devices for geophysical research, including a generator line made of cable and provided with electrical load that, in case of significant depths, allows to place a generator dipole at a distance less than 100 m from the bottom, which ensures effective operation with bottom systems located on the seabed in a start-stop mode. The disadvantage of such generator devices is insufficient universality. In particular, they cannot be used in the near-shore zone and in the shelf zone.
There is known a generator device for geophysical research, deployable during movement of the vessel, carrying the device (patent RU2253881), in which device both branches of a generator line, connected with generator electrodes, are made of cable provided with floats, or of floating cable. Such structure of the generator line ensures high productivity and operative technological effectiveness. However, in case of high-level disturbances, for example, wind-induced waves, significant spatial averaging of signals along the profile is required, that substantially reduces resolution capacity of the survey.
Another generator device is known, including a generator line made of cable provided with floats or of floating cable, and a receiving line, which is submerged onto the bottom. However, such device has limitations in depth and also lacks universality.